Feel Better, My Sweet Runa
by YuriFan300
Summary: Takako's life with Runa has been perfect. Until one day, Takako's life has been shattered when she discovers an illness that Runa is suffering from and tries to deal with pain, guilt and even worse, Runa's parents.
1. Headaches

**Feel Better, My Sweet Runa**

**Pairing: Takako x Runa**

**Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I haven't made a Takako x Runa fanfic in like, forever. So, here it is and please, enjoy the story. ;)**

"Sensei!" Runa Houraisen says happily once class is over and everyone has left, leaving her and her teacher remaining.

"Yes?" Her teacher, Takako Suminoe says, looking up at her student.

"I got a great idea of where we can go for our date in a couple days!"

"And what would that be?"

"You and I are going to a fancy restaurant this weekend!"

"What? A fancy restaurant?" Takako asks, having her mouth open in shock.

"Mm-hmm! I made some reservations for just the two of us, using the money Nee-sama had given me last year," Runa says, puffing out her flat chest.

_Oh, my,_ Takako thinks. She didn't really know that Runa would do such a thing with all the money her older sister, Rena, had lent her. She begins to wonder if Runa is really that capable of doing things like that all the time.

"So, what do you say?" Runa says, eagerly. "Are you willing?"

Takako smiles at her lover. "Of course, Runa. It's been awhile since we last dated."

"Hooray!" The little pig-tailed girl quickly hugs her teacher as a thank you. "I love you, Sensei!"

"And I love you, Runa." The older woman says as she gently strokes her hair. She lets go of the little girl and smiles her gentle smile. "Now, let's go home."

"Okay!"

With that, Runa quickly grabs her bag as Takako packs her things, locks the classroom door and the two head out.

It's been about a year since the two were together. Ever since the day Runa had transferred to Takako's class, the shy young woman had been in love with her. She was unable to confess her feelings to her student, though, since she is an adult and Runa is just a small little girl that resembles her older sister. But after a while, she had the courage to tell her feelings and the two became a couple.

She loves Runa with all her heart. But sometimes, having a child as a lover can be hard work, especially if she's really demanding and pushy.

When the couple arrive at Takako's apartment, Runa happily drops her bag, plops down on the big bed the two share and sighs.

"Ah, I'm glad class is over~!" she says. "I'm ready to relax already!"

"You still only have one more day until the weekend," Takako points out. "Besides, you have to study for that quiz tomorrow."

"Aw, that's boring!" Runa whines as she rolls over and buries her head on the covers. "Can't we do that next week?"

Takako shakes her head. "No can do. It's either now, or you fail. Your choice."

Runa slightly turns her head, puffing out her cheeks. "Curses for you being a teacher," she mumbles. She stands up from the bed and stumbles over to the table and sits down on the chair, crossing her arms.

The young woman just giggles. "Hey, now. If you pass the test, we shall go on our date like we promised."

This makes the little girl brighten up. "Time to get to work!" She rushes to her bag to grab her study guide she was handed out, gets out her materials and starts working on her homework.

Takako smiles at her lover and walks away to give her space. Yes, Runa can be quite childish at times, but that's what the young woman loves about her. In fact, she can be so childish that Takako wants to push her down right then and there. After about a few minutes, Runa is halfway through the sheet until she gets stuck on something and is groaning in frustration.

"Hnnnnnn~!" she moans as she puts her head on the table. "Studying is boring!"

Takako nervously laughs. "You've only been doing it for 20 minutes, yes?"

Runa throws her arms up in the air along with the paper, which goes flying to the floor. "Forget studying! I want to make out with you instead!"

In an instant, she tackles Takako to the floor and kisses her. The young woman is shocked at first at the sudden action, but soon returns the kiss, and wraps her arms around her lover. They kissed until about a minute has passed and they let go to catch their breath. They soon stare at each other lovingly.

"Hey, Sensei," Runa whispers.

"Yes, Runa?" Takako whispers back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two stare at each other for what it seems like minutes, maybe hours. Takako can't keep her eyes off of her little lover. _She's so adorable even up close,_ she thinks to herself. She's about to kiss her lover again when Runa starts to clutch her head in pain.

"Eh? What's wrong, Runa?" Takako asks.

"It's nothing," Runa lies.

Takako frowns. "It doesn't look like its nothing. You just clutched your head just now."

"I said I'm fine!" The blonde girl shouts. She stands up and walks over to the table to do her work. But shortly after she starts working, she clutches her head again and glances at her teacher.

Takako just looks at her in worry and walks to another room so she won't disturb her. She thinks that maybe it's just simple headache and that Runa will be okay by tomorrow. _Maybe after I feed her, she'll feel better,_ Takako thinks to herself. She is hoping that it will make her feel better, but the more she thinks about it, the more it worries her. Glancing at her lover, she decides to start dinner right away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Runa finishes the rest of the roasted chicken and rice and sits back in her chair.<p>

"Thanks for dinner, Sensei," she says.

"I'm glad you like it," Takako says. "Would you like to study some more?"

"No, I'm feeling pretty tired right now," Runa says, rubbing her eyes. "Can I do that in the morning?"

"Oh, okay," Takako says softly. "Well, it's getting late anyway. Let's go to bed early, so you can have some rest for tomorrow's test."

"Okay."

After about 10 minutes of getting dressed with Runa in her pink pajamas and Takako in her blue night gown, they go off to her big bed and turn off the lights. Runa snuggles next to her teacher with a smile, which Takako does the same. Pulling under the covers, both of them get closer to each other as they wrap arms around one another.

"Sensei?" Runa whispers.

"Yes, Runa?" Takako whispers back.

"Will you stay by my side forever and ever?"

"Of course. You're my precious lover, Runa. There's no way I could ever leave you."

"That's good," Runa whispers as she starts to drift off to sleep. "I don't want you to leave either. If I hadn't met you, Sensei, my life would've been very lonely. Nee-sama would probably never take care of me because of her job, plus I don't know if my parents will come and visit. They are overseas as well. But now that I have you as my guardian and lover, I have had a happy life. There's no one better than you, Sensei. No one. That's why I always believe in you. I will always be your support whenever you have trouble. Remember that."

Takako smiles as she strokes her lover's hair. "I will, Runa. I will." She herself knows that Runa will always be her support and help her out with anything despite the fact that she acts childish at times and is demanding all the time. Takako loves Runa no matter what.

After about 30 seconds, both of them sleep peacefully while still hugging each other.


	2. Sudden Attack!

**Chapter 2**

**Sudden Attack!**

The next morning, Takako and Runa get ready for school and start walking together on the path of St. Michaels. Unfortunately for them, it's snowing outside and the temperature is in the 20's right now. Takako had checked the weather on the news earlier, saying that it will drop 10 degrees this afternoon. She looks over at Runa, who is shivering from the harsh cold, despite having a heavy coat. But Runa tries to remain strong and grabs her teacher's hand.

"Come on, Sensei!" she says. "I'm freezing here!"

"Ah, r-right."

Both of them run as fast as they could to the school so that they won't freeze to death. They make it about 5 minutes early and quickly wipe the snow off themselves. After clearing off the snow, the two proceed to walk into the classroom.

"Well, I wish you luck on your quiz, Runa," Takako says, looking over at her lover.

"Yeah," Runa says, quietly. She isn't looking at her teacher, but instead looking like she's in a daze.

"And I'll take you to the restaurant tomorrow just like we promised."

"Yeah . . ."

Takako frowns as she looks at her lover. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine . . ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah . . ."

Judging by her voice, Runa sounds like she's not been sleeping very well last night. Either that or she doesn't want to talk. Takako couldn't even tell what's going on, but decides to let it go for now.

"Since it's still early, why don't you study for the test a bit before class starts," Takako suggests. "Okay?"

"Yeah . . ."

Takako doesn't say anything else except for staring at her in worry. _She's not acting like herself today, _she thinks to herself. _I wonder what it is. Could it be that she's stressed over the quiz I'm about to give her and the rest of the students?_ Takako could consider that possibility, too, if not the other choices she was guessing. She decides to let that go and focus on what's going on right now. As soon as she and Runa enter the classroom, Runa immediately goes to her desk, gets out her study guide and begins reading over the problems while Takako sits on the teacher's desk to check any paperwork of her own. But she can't help stealing glances at Runa, who is just staring at the paper instead of actually reading it. She still looks like she's in a daze and Takako doesn't know what to do about it. _I hope she's okay while she's taking the test, _Takako thinks. _I don't want her to pass out or anything. _

After about a few minutes, most of the girls come to the classroom, saying "Good Morning" to Takako as they pass by her. Some of them take a look at Runa, who is still staring at her paper and have concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay, Runa-sama?" a gray haired girl asks.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," a short black haired girl says.

"I'm fine," Runa replies softly as she puts away her paper and places her arms on the desk with her head resting on them.

"Are you sure?" the gray haired girl says. "We could take you to the nurse's office if you don't feel well."

"No, I'm good." Runa sighs heavily as her head remains resting on her arms.

The bell rings as the rest of the students quickly take their seats. Takako proceeds to announce the math test and wishes everyone luck. She hands out the papers and walks back to her desk to continue to check on her paperwork. But while she's working, she steals a glance at her lover. Thankfully, she's doing the test, but rather slowly, like she's trying to take her time, which is understandable since this test is pretty difficult. But as the minutes go by and some of the students were done already, she looks back at Runa, who is still writing on her test and putting a hand on her head. This worries Takako a little, but not that much since there's still time left for her to get done.

About a half-hour passes and almost all the students turned in their tests except for Runa and the other student. Now this worries Takako a lot since Runa still hasn't finished her test before the rest of them. Usually, she would be at least in the middle of all of them instead of last. She didn't expect Runa to take this long. Glancing at the clock, Runa has only 20 minutes until the bell rings, so she hopes that Runa will make it in time. She tries to busy herself with the paperwork, but after the student is done with her test, all she could do is stare at Runa some more. She decides to sneak a glance at the paper to see how much she did. Unfortunately, Runa only did 7 problems. She decides to have Runa stay during lunch to finish her test and just be done with it. And as the clock is ticking, Runa slowly does a problem one by one, with Takako keep worrying about this.

The bell finally rings.

"Alright," Takako announces. "For those of you who didn't finish the test, you could take it tomorrow if you have a free period or take it during lunch. And it appears that Runa is not finished with her test yet." She walks over to her student. "Runa, I may want you to finish your test during lunch, okay? You want to have a fun weekend, don't you?"

Runa just nods as she hands her teacher the paper and lays her head on the desk.

"Are you okay, Runa?" Takako asks. "Are you just too tired?"

"I'm fine." Runa says, softly.

Takako gives her a confused look for a second before turning back to her desk and stacking the test into a neat pile except for Runa's test. She puts that to the side so that she won't forget once lunch starts.

* * *

><p>As the day passes by, Takako feels a bit exhausted. First off, Runa thankfully finishes her test during lunch and with 15 minutes to spare, the two ate together in the empty classroom until everyone came back. There, Takako continues to teach the lessons, having to look at Runa to see if she's okay. Runa looked like she was in a daze again, even after she ate. Takako feels that she's going to have a serious talk with her once school ends. She can't take of Runa trying to hide the fact that she's not okay and something is wrong with her. When the final bell rings, some of the students stand up to leave while the others gather around her.<p>

"Hey, Runa-sama," one girl says. "Are you okay?"

"You've been like this all day," the same gray haired girl says.

Runa frowns at them. "Didn't I tell you guys that I'm fine?"

"But we're worried about you, Runa-sama," another girl says. "We're just wondering if you were alright."

Runa grunts and just stands up from her desk. "Look, see? I'm perfectly fine."

"Um, Runa . . ." Takako tries to speak when Runa beats her to it.

"Quiet, Sensei!" the little girl shouts. "I told you I'm totally- AAAAAGH!"

Everyone, including Takako gasps.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Runa screams as she clutches her chest in pain. "IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!"

"Runa!" In a quick motion, Takako runs up to her lover and tries to see what's going on. "Runa! Please, let me help you!"

"Sensei, make it stop hurting!" RUna continues to scream. "My chest is about to explode!"

Takako's expression turns serious as she turns to one of the girls. "One of you go get the nurse. Quickly!"

One student nods as she runs out of the classroom while Takako tries to comfort her lover. Runa continues to clutch her chest while starting to calm down a little. But she is having a hard time breathing for some reason, which isn't good. Takako keeps glancing at the the classroom door to see if her student brought the nurse yet since she' getting more and more worried. She had never seen Runa like this before. Usually, Runa is a perfectly healthy girl. What could possibly have caused this?

After a few minutes, the student comes back with the nurse as she tells everyone to stand back and gently picks up Runa. Takako quickly follows her so that she can hear the news. Once they get to the nurse's office, Takako sits on her chair while looking at her poor lover in worry. The nurse gently puts Runa down on one of the beds as she keeps on wheezing, like she couldn't breathe at all. Then, after a few checkups, the nurse turns to Takako with a sad look on her face.

"W-what's wrong with Runa?" Takako stammers.

"I'm afraid that Runa-san is suffering from the most dreadful diseases," the nurse replies. "A heart disease."

Takako's eyes widen at those horrific words. At that moment, some guilt has come over her and doesn't know how to take it back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, everyone! Well, here's another Takako x Runa fanfic. For those of you who have seen this for the first time, I guess I could say this is your first time. Haha! :) Anyway, Takako x Runa is my most favorite couple, so after being inspired by Lucky Star's fanfic "Heart of an Angel" and what I'm experiencing with my grandfather, I created this story. Why would Runa have a heart attack, you ask? Well, all I have to say is that there's almost no info on her previous life and parents, and she's just a little girl, so who knows what might come her way? Ah, I decided to make it up, who cares? **

**A-anyway, if you don't like it, I apologize. That's all I could come up with and there's gonna be a lot of drama in this, so be prepared. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
